TFP: A meaningful silence is better than meaningless words
by shadybabe101
Summary: I have been silent for eons but I prefer it that way. I did used to talk I just do not wish to now. If I talk now it would be like my whole nature being destroyed by a sea of pain and sorrow. It can get very irritating at times aboard the Nemesis as sometimes I really want to howl with anger screaming: "I CAN COMMUNICATE, I CAN TALK!"


**Hey!**

**Ok so this is my first ever Transformers Prime fanfic...**

**I know why not sooner but I just got a random idea from a saying a good friend once told me...**

**Sadly my friend passed away due to breast cancer and this is kind of in memory of her soo yep...**

**R.I.P. Jenna Marie Ellis **

**_"...A meaningful silence is better than meaningless words..."_**

I do have my reasons of being voiceless and mute and I CAN speak I just choose not to communicate...

I have been silent for eons but I prefer it that way. I did used to talk I just do not wish to now. If I talk now it would be like my whole nature being destroyed by a sea of pain and sorrow. It can get very irritating at times aboard the Nemesis as sometimes I really want to howl with anger screaming:

"I CAN COMMUNICATE, I CAN TALK!"

But me talking would bring confusion and restfulness among the decepticons. I do not wish to inflict trauma on any of my brothers so I remain silent...

Sometimes I wonder if my decepticon kin say things about my "silent treatment" behind my back. To be honest, I would be shocked if they didn't or that fact didn't even cross their ignorant minds. I sware most of the time I am the one doing all of the work however, I do not know anything different from my constant assignments.

I do have my reasons of being voiceless and mute and I CAN speak I just choose not to communicate.

Why?

Why!

WHY?!

My voice by now must very raspy just like my one true master: Lord Megatron. He is the only one. The only one that knows of my sorrow and wistful past. We met at the pits of Kaon and battled ferociously until I fell with exhaustion and I could feel myself drifting. I knew the great and almighty Megatronus would surely finish me off as I lay helpless on the ground like a piece of scrap I believed I was. I vaguely remember the crowd gasping in horror as they watched closely as the mightier gladiator approached me with determination in his slow steady strides. I felt my spark thump hard against my chest plating and I could feel Lazerbeak trembling with fear.

Megatronus finally stood above me and I let out a shaky vent. He gradually moved his fusion cannon towards my faceplates and I heard it heating up. I squinted my purple optics tight preparing for the excruciating pain to devour me like a rabid insecticon. But to my shock and great relief, the agony never came. Confused, I onlined my optics to see a friendly and welcoming servo out stretched in a helping manner. Megatronus's servo. I wondered if I should even move after all, this was the brutal gladiator that every bot talked about. He always managed to get into a conversation. The femmes would surround him but he had his optics on a certain femme...Electrostar. Now I would be lying if I didn't say she was somewhat attractive. She was an all white femme with the brightest blue optics I ever laid my eyes on...

Anyways...

I rapidly decided to edge away from the brute by crawling on my servos and knee joints. My response was a husky chuckle coming from behind me.

"My my...do you fear me youngling," He really did seem to getting a kick out of this like he had over energized or something on the lines of that. "I thought you were better than that. I mean you attempted to oppose me so now I ask you to get up and fight me like a mech unless you are SCARED!" He roared when he said his last word and I stopped my crawling, jumping with fright in process. This earned me a howl of laughter from the easily impressed crowd. I stood up slowly humiliated and I felt unwanted and unloved. My Sire and my Carrier where both sent away as part of the Cybertronian slave trade and I was living in a small apartment. I was known as the "loner" or the "peasant"

I gazed around the crowd and I felt fresh energon prick in the corner of my purple optics. Why?! Why did I always get tormented by idiots and scrap-eaters?! I couldn't take it anymore and I shouted something I haven't done since.

"Listen here you scrap eaters!"I roared "You all know me as the peasant and the loner but I am only like that because you don't except me as one of you!" Everybody stared at me in awe and I could only hear my voice and the odd silence that followed. Looking back now I think they actually feared me. I continued like a leader, a hero. Boldly. "I have always wanted to prove myself a worthy gladiator like him but I will never be like him because of what you see in me! You have no idea how tough my life is! It's unbearable! What's worse is that I don't have a Sire or Carrier to turn to for love and comfort because Primus knows where they are now! They were in the slave trade for pits sake!" I took a shaky vent a continued softer. "I know in your optics I am nothing and I know that'll never change"

I expected a few "awww's" or something but what I received was the complete opposite. Boo's. They threw various metal objects at me and I shielded my optics as energon ran down my faceplates. But then something unexpected happened...

"STOP! NOW! ALL OF YOU," came a loud gruff voice from behind me. Megatronus? What did he ever care about my well fare? He had placed himself behind me and was shooting blasts from his fusion cannon upwards to get every bodies attention which he claimed at an incredible speed. "IF ANYONE DARES BOO THIS MECH, I WILL GLADLY EXECUTE YOU ALL! AND FROM NOW ON HE IS UNDER MY SUPERVISION SO WATCH YOUR FOOTING YOU SCRAP EATERS!"

Megatron never told me why he decided to "save me" but I am grateful for his actions and ever since I have been loyal to him. He saved me after all and helped me become mentally stronger. I am well aware that he has "changed" but every time he looks he in my now visor I smile. I know he doesn't know that I am grinning but he once told me:

"A meaningful silence is better than meaningless words"

From that day I used my visor for communicating and I haven't spoken since...

**I hope you guys liked that and I have to admit it was very tearful to type for a 12 year old!**

**Well I don't care it was worth it for my friend :')**

**If you have any questions etc. I will be more than happy to answer them.**

**But until I get another idea...**

**Shadybabe101-out!**


End file.
